1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel-type display device, and more particularly, the present invention is preferably applicable to a display device in which a frame-like casing which is made of a material softer than a material of substrates which constitute a display element is provided and the display element is integrally housed and held in the casing, for example, a miniaturized display element having the small assembling tolerance of a display element and a casing such as a liquid crystal display device mounted on a mobile phone or the like or an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to the assembling of plate-like members which constitute a panel-type display device and a casing which houses the plate-like members, there has been known a panel-type display device which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Hei7 (1995)-261173 (literature 1). In this literature 1, there is disclosed the panel-type display device in which a light guide plate is housed in a mold casing which is a molded product made of a resin material and a liquid crystal display element is overlapped to the light guide plate. In the literature 1, the panel-type display device uses a picture-frame-like portion which opens at a front surface side on which the display element is overlapped and surrounds a periphery of the display device, and a frame-like mold casing which has a bottomed portion which is integrally formed with the picture-frame-like portion on a back surface opposite to the front surface side on which the display element of the casing is overlapped are used, wherein a stopper is formed in an inner wall of one side of the mold casing and light guide plates are housed in inner walls of other three sides which conform to the shape of the light guide plates. However, there is no description with respect to the relationship between the display element which is overlapped to the light guide plate and the mold casing.